vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zaiden
Summary Zaiden was among those Gnolls who were truly in-touch with Yeenoghu, and who sought ever more favor with the one she called "The Destroyer". A being of unspeakable evil, far beyond that normal for even demons, Zaiden sought to tap into the raw stuff of chaos that formed the Abyss and, indeed, formed a good amount of the cosmos, and use it to her advantage. She is the leader of the largest Gnoll pack in all the planes, and of all his creations, Yeenoghu is most in touch with Zaiden. It is for this reason that she has become synonymous with the Gnoll threat throughout the world. From a young age Zaiden had slaughtered anything she could. Her siblings were murdered even as they fell from the womb, and her mother was sacrificed soon after. Her father survived as a mate until he bored her, at which point he was butchered. A being of unrelenting brutality, Zaiden is responsible for countless deaths, including innumerable adventurers and mass amounts of her own kind. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, possibly 6-C Name: Zaiden Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Dragon #364) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Gnoll Pack Leader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Rage Power, Stealth Mastery, Natural Weaponry, Chaos Manipulation/Law Manipulation (Stated to be able to tap into the raw undiluted chaos of creation via Yeenoghu, who is attuned to her), Aura, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Enemies within range of her aura are overcome with paralytic fear and loathing for all living things), Statistics Amplification via Yeenoghu's Claws (Calls on Yeenoghu to give temporary strength to any allies within range), Precognition via Dark Portents (When struck, Zaiden gains visions of the upcoming danger of the future), Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect abstract, intangible, incorporeal, conceptual, and nonexistent beings), Extreme Resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (Vastly, laughably superior to the likes of legendary dragons), possibly Island level+ (Only slightly weaker than the likes of Imix) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Can casually dodge short ranged lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can push almost 2 metric tons) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+, possibly Island Class+ Durability: At least Small City level+, possibly Island level+ Stamina: Superhuman, comparable to adventurers, who can endure nearly fatal wounds such as impalement and loss of limb and continue to function for extended periods of time with no assistance Range: Up to hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: A whip known as "Cruel Barbs", forged from the abstract chaos of the Abyss, as well as a bow Intelligence: Gifted, far above the average for human beings and is a skilled political navigator in a world where such a skill may decide your lifespan; controlled and manipulated dozens of Gnoll tribes to form a single enormous one with her at the head Weaknesses: None notable Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Warlords Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Rage Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:Aura Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Whip Users Category:Bow Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Dungeons and Dragons